the big, odd, medievel crossover (a)
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: (crossover eventually, currently just a couple of other characters thrown in) Put all the CCS character in midievel times, and you get princess Sakura, wandering Demi-sorcerer Syaoran, and Eriol as a peace fighter... so what is his plan, anyway?
1. Default Chapter

This… is just something that got really, really, really messed up while Sarah and I were brainstorming a Pokémon medieval story 

This… is just something that got really, really, really messed up while Sarah and I were brainstorming a Pokémon medieval story. Somehow… every anime character on this earth seemed to get thrown in, plus me, her, her evil brother, and the strange 6th grader one who likes Tracey. ^_^' so, I shall do a Wobbufet impression w and be on my way. My half is mostly CCS, btw. And we don't own any of the stuff!!

****

The really big, strange, incredibly odd, something went wrong, completely chaotic, truthfully insane, medieval, AU, anime crossover

(this epic half) by Lyra of The Edge, Co-authored by Sarah

"Oh, I don't care what you say! I'm leaving, and that's that," a young princess scoffed. She was known as Sakura Takashi, from the country of Tomoeda. And she had had enough. "I don't care what *either* of my parents say, I refuse to marry for anything but love!"

"Oh, if only it'were that simple, my dear Sakura. But Zachary is the king, and your father, so I think he should know what was right for his own daughter."

"That's just it, Madison, he's my *father*, and not me. I don't know if I could take it if I saw one more suitor!" she complained to her best friend, scribe, and minstrel in training, Madison.

"Please, Sakura, would you just listen to me? Just wait one more day, and see who the suitors are that come in throughout tomorrow, and then, if there is still no one suited to your taste, we shall leave."

"And if I decline?"

"I shall tell Tori and Misty…"

Sakura eyed her best friend warily, and then shook her head in defeat "Alright. But I have a condition of my own. You, will come with me upon our leaving tomorrow, and I will be willing to stay throughout that day. After all, I couldn't just leave you anyway."

"Then it's settled. Be it with the prince you choose or on our own, we shall leave by sun up of tomorrow night."

**********

Sakura sighed as she watched a young man, obviously close to her own age, walk into the court. Her face brightened slightly at the sight of this one, unlike the others, and her parents took careful notice of this. Regrettably for her, so did her older brother. Her sister Misty, on the other hand, had not been seen for most of the day, nor had her fiancé, a prince from Kanto named Ash. Though Sakura had not questioned the disappearance of her sister, for she suspected she had simply gone with him to return to his kingdom.

"Greetings, good sir," King Zachary said to the boy who had entered. "What is your name, and what kingdom do you come from?"

"I, great sir? I'm afraid I am not a prince, as you may suspect, I am rather, a weary traveler, and a wandering warrior of sorts, seeking revenge on one in a faraway kingdom who has brought my village to the ground, and also seeking food and shelter for a good night's rest."

"You are welcome to stay in a room here, if there is one ready," said Queen Chelsea. "But pray tell, what is thy name?"

"I am called Syaoran, the Lone Wolf," he bowed elegantly. "I thank you, good king. Let the evil that befell my good town never strike your kingdom." He then walked out the door, where a servant awaited to escort him to his temporary dorm.

"Could you please send in the next suitor?"

**********

"Sakura? Are you feeling alright? You haven't seemed quite yourself all this evening," Madison asked, inscribing a few notes on a roll of parchment.

"Oh, of course, I'm fine!" Sakura smiled. "I fear, however, we will not be leaving until tomorrow," she said dreamily, looking out the window.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, has caused this change in your ideals?"

"Because tomorrow, I shall leave with a boy-- but not a prince," she giggled. "we shan't really leave with him, just, catch up to him, after he's departed."

"And what boy may this be? Might he be canine in nature?" Madison teased. "That 'lone wolf' who came in earlier, requesting shelter?"

"But of course!" Sakura laughed, sitting down on her bed. "I feel I shan't ever be this happy again… I just pray that he doesn't send me back home…"

"Oh, of course he shan't. I saw him, when he was talking with your father. He kept looking straight at you, my lady! And I do not doubt that your brother noticed as well, he was furious!"

"Yes, so I saw the look in his eyes at dinner. His face was redder than the wine from his anger."

"Now, now, my lady, you mustn't tease your brother like that. He only means the best for you."

"S-Sir Julian… I did not realize your presence. For how long have you been there?" Sakura requested shyly of the knight/wizard who was her brother's protector.

"I heard every word you spoke. However, do not fear, I shall not tell of where you have disappeared to come tomorrow's eve. I, too, thought the young man was rather kind, though a bit strange… And as I would not like to endanger his safety, I think I shall send a protector with you all tomorrow, if at all possible… Now get your rest, my lady, it will be a very long day. Madison and I will collect supplies for your journey," and with that, they both left the room. Sakura watched the door nervously, listening to their footsteps fade down the castle hall. She spun around in ecstasy, and blew out the candles on her table before collapsing on her bed.

"Yes!"

***********

"So the one who knows the identity of some of the Forces is in there?" a girl said snidely, looking from her spot in a tree towards a dimly lit window on the castle's exterior. Her bright orange hair shown brightly, even in the darkness of the night, as she looked to the leader of the Peace Fighters, sort of a Robin-Hood-like group, of which she was one of the second in commands. The leader grinned harshly, holding his staff to his side, moonlight glinting off his glasses and blue hair.

"Yes, that's him… and I have a feeling he's not going to sleep well tonight, Rika."

"Why? What are you gonna do? He didn't do anything, so I hope we're not gonna hurt him," she looked back at him. "What exactly are you planning, Eriol?"

"I am not planning anything, nor will he be hurt. It's all up to Rya, now," he motioned to his sister, the other second in command, who was sharpening her sword carefully. Her short, deep lavender hair was reflected by the blade, causing it to fade into the darkness of the remaining shadows of the forest. Willis, another boy in the group, as well as Rika's brother, looked over her shoulder nervously.

"I thought you said we weren't going to hurt him…"

"Oh, this?" Rya held up her sword to examine it, then placed it back into its sheath. "I'm not using it on him at all. I just can't very well go in until later, so I was sharpening it for the competition next week… We should be in Odaiba by then, I'm guessing…" she looked at the remaining members of the group, all of whom save her brother and Rika stepped away quietly, eyes still focused on her sword, sheathed or not. "I'm assuming you have what I need, correct, dear brother?"

"But of course," he grinned back, holding up a small sack. The candles flickered out in Syaoran's room, the yellow glow faded suddenly and silently from it's reflection on Eriol's glasses. "I think it's about time the Wolf had some fun… or at least we had some fun with him…"

"I'm on it."

**********

"If Sakura and Madison are to leave with that Wolf boy tomorrow, perhaps I should give them some assistance… But it will arouse suspicion if I am away from Tori, so perhaps… I will send a protector with them…" Julian smiled, weaving a web of power before him. "I call one or ones who can protect all who are in close association with the young princess of this castle… please, come, be their protectors!" he called into the air. A form materialized, then began to split in two, alarming him greatly. But as one half swiftly disappeared, and the other half stayed, floating in the remains of the energy mist, he became calmer, in that his spell had worked. "Go, now, little one, and protect those which I have requested you to do such of." The little creature smiled at him, and blinked out of site.

**********

Rya carefully slunk across the room, one hand quivering over her sword's handle in anticipation, the other holding the small sack of powder her brother had given her. It was too cause Syaoran to sleep, and answer any question truthfully… the floor creaked beneath her, and she stepped gingerly back. Syaoran did not so much as stir… _Something's not right… he had to have heard that…_ she pressed on the board again, harder. Nothing once more, to the normal eye. But Rya had seen the muscles of his arm clench, grasping something… _He knows I'm here…_ she sneered and grasped the handle of her sword… Too late, by the time it was halfway out of it's sheath, he had jumped up and was upon her, sword drawn and stopped an inch from her face.

"Forces scum…" he muttered, as she pulled her sword out and pushed his back with it. The clang of metal hit the night's silence hard, as the two equally matched fighters moved around the room, forcing each other to retreat sporadically. Neither had an advantage… if Rya had been here to kill him, though, she would have a serious advantage, with her own minor magical abilities, but she could not use them, as they needed him alive.

**********

"Eriol! We've got trouble," Rika yelled, calling him to the scene. She pointed to the window, where nothing could be seen except for occasional flashes of moonlight off of the razor edges of the weapons.

"What the hell does that crazy girl think she's doing?!" Eriol demanded regarding his sister.

"Why? Is that boy that dangerous?"

"No, it's that we need him alive!"

The angry screech of the two metal items rang out repeatedly, frightening even the perched Hoothoot away from the area. Candles and torches lit suddenly in nearby rooms, adding more reflections to the fight. A flash of violet came before the window, followed by a violent thud, and then another… Rya had been shoved up against the windowsill, only to push her attacker off with a hard double footed kick, using the wall as a balance. Another clang echoed out of the room, and as the sound of metal sliding across stone added to the chorus, the onlookers knew, from the flash of light still in Rya's hand, that it was over.

**********

Syaoran had been shoved across the room by her, and knocked nearly unconscious upon impact with his bed. "Who… are you… you couldn't be from the Forces…" he groaned, holding his side where her booted foot had landed.

"You should believe I'm not! I'm a rebel, same as you… but you had information we needed…"

"Your from the MoonFighters, aren't you?" he growled, rising to his feet. "I've heard about you… all demi sorcerers, except for your leader…" he spat blood from his mouth, wiping it clean, and positioning his hand in the direction of his sword.

"Who is my brother…" Rya lowered her face and glared through her bangs with jade eyes at the Wolf…

"Then it shall be my pleasure to defeat HIS SUCCESSOR!!" he shouted, his sword flying back into his hand and lightening shooting from it's edge, shoving Rya backwards and through the window she had climbed in through. Three sets of hands grabbed her from a high branch, pulling her back into the shadows as her sword fell to the ground, some yards below.

"He is…" she looked in panic at her rescuers. "No, it can't be…" she stuttered.

"Just say it, already!" Rika shouted at her co-officer.

"Give her a moment…" Willis looked at his sister warily, as other crowded around to see the condition of their comrade.

"He… the Lone Wolf…" Rya looked up at her brother, her eyes wavering slightly upwards… "is… a sorcerer…" her eyes rolled upwards as she fell unconscious.

"So it seems my rival is alive…"

What the heck… there's a mockingbird on my window!! This will be continued with the more CCS half here and the more pokémon half on Sarah's account, name 2b announced, but the story will have the same name (short version of title.) and more Digimon characters to be added soon, and several other shows! So check back for more soon and review, please!


	2. 2

Alright, alright, if I don't want a homicidal locker partner when I get back from break, then I better continue this. After this chapter this will be moving to the crossovers; the other half, containing mostly pokémon (kindly done by Sarah Maxwell) will be more involved in it during this phase, and also Digimon will become majorly involved. Other shows too, every low rated anime show (no movie-onlys) will probably at least make an appearance. *squeal* Oh, I LOVE this!!!!!

****

The really big, strange, incredibly odd, something went wrong, completely chaotic, truthfully insane, magic-prone, medieval, AU, anime crossover (2a)

(this epic half) by Lyra Kamiya, Co-authored by Sarah Maxwell

"Sakura? Sakura dear, wake up!" Madison panicked, shaking her gently. "You simply must wake up!"

Sakura looked up tiredly, rubbing her eyes and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why?"

"Syaoran got into a sword fight with an invader! Your father believes that he is attracting trouble, and is sending him away the moment the nurses finish bandaging him!"

"This cannot be… Are our items prepared? We must leave at once!" Sakura ran to the other side of the room and checked for any other items she might wish to take.

"You cannot possibly be leaving in that, or in one of your nice gowns!" Madison scolded her, pointing to the princess's night robes. "I always knew there'd come a time when you'd want to sneak out, so I sewed something a little more common for you," she rushed out of the room to her own down the hall, returning with a dull colored, simpler dress. "I'm afraid that it's not very pretty, but, I know that anything will look fantastic on you, Sakura. And I have one for myself, as well."

"Thank you, Madison. And it's absolutely wonderful, no matter how it looks, if it will help me to go with Syaoran," she smiled, going to another part of the room to change. Madison sat down on Sakura's bed, staring into space and thinking aloud.

"I only hope he is as infatuated with you as you appear to be with him… It would be simply tragic for us to go with him for nothing…"

"With any luck, he is. And if not, I shall find another, in a far away land!" she giggled softly, spinning herself about before a mirror. "This dress is simply adorable. I expect that I will blend in perfectly!"

"Now then, I expect we shall be leaving within a short time, correct?"

"Yes, I do think-" she was cut off as a sudden shout came from the courtyard outside.

"They're escaping! Get them!"

"They're after that warrior! Run, young man!"

"There's dozens of them, there's no way we can hold them back!"

"Madison! It must be the ones who attacked Syaoran earlier! We cannot possibly leave with them out there, the guards might mistake us for one of them…" Sakura sobbed, sitting back against one post of her bed. The door opened suddenly, and she panicked, fearing someone might view Sakura's new attire and determine her plan. Thankfully, it was only Julian.

"Sakura! Madison! If you are to accompany the Wolf, you will need to leave at once! Hurry now!" he said in a harsh whisper, motioning to the two girls and leading them down the hall and to a doorway at the end of the hall. He took them into the room, and pulled back a section of the wall to reveal a narrow corridor within. "Go straight through here, and take the second left you come to. Stay straight ahead from there, and you will come out by one corner of the castle, near which Syaoran should pass. Both of you, be careful, and I pray I will see you once more someday." Tears filled both the girls' eyes as they hugged the taller boy and rushed off through the narrow passage, and off to their destiny…

**********

Syaoran sighed as he wandered along the road, occasionally rubbing his soar side where the mysterious girl with purple hair had kicked him the night before. "She definitely was a strong fighter," he thought aloud, "especially for a female. She surely must be one of the Moon-Fighters… but she claimed her brother was their leader… Why did she not use any magic against me? Surely, if she belongs to that group, and that family, she must be a strong sorceress as well… I could feel energy even…" he froze as he heard a rustle in the trees behinds him. He spun around, a glint of sunlight hit off something in one of the trees for a moment, and he stared, hand poised above his sword, at all the surrounding foliage suspiciously. "An ambush most likely… I can't let my guard down… ALL OF YOU! I know you're there! Attempt to attack, any of you, and I'll destroy you! You shan't be as fortunate as the one who attacked me last night!"

A lone, solemn figure dropped from the tree that had been Syaoran's primary suspect. His navy blue hair shone in between the shadows of the leaves, as he set his glasses calmly in to position and raised his head, staring at the Wolf with piercing crystal eyes. "How insightful of you. However, I am the only one present in these trees. I have asked the others to carry on… You know quite well they aren't here, I'm the only one who's energy you could sense. Am I not right," he said calmly, stepping out from beneath the shadows of the tree so that his form could now be seen, "Li Syaoran?"

"Hirigazawa…" Syaoran said breathlessly. "You-you are the leader of the MoonFighters? But, I thought that you died, more than two years ago…"

"Don't you mean, you thought you had killed me that long ago?" he asked enticingly. "No; when I fell away, off the bridge and towards the waterfall during our final day of training, I did not die. My sister and the rest of the original Fighters pulled me from the river. Syaoran, I know that you have sworn to be the one who takes revenge on the Forces, however… It was just as much my home as yours."

"You left more than a year before they attacked, and you are just as much my enemy as they are, because you did not return to help defend it. The town and countryside might still be in existence if you had not disappeared…" Syaoran glared at his old rival icily.

"If you had not killed me, as far as anyone else is concerned. They all still think I'm dead. I know the look in your eyes; you want to get it over with, kill me right here and now. I am defenseless, why don't you just go ahead? Oh, I know… You're alone. You know that, while my small army is not here right now, if I were not to return they would know it was you who killed me, and would attack. While you could take out all of us, one or two at a time, you know you stand no chance against the dozens of MoonFighters. It's such a pity, you know? I was looking forward to a nice rematch, but I guess you're still not the Sorcerer you want to be… Nothing but a sword fighter, a fantastic one at that, who just happens to do a bit of magic," he smirked and pulled a sword from seemingly no where, midair, in fact. "While you know that I, though not skilled in weapons, am the greatest sorcerer who ever has or will live. It really is too bad… I was so excited when we found out the one we'd been trailing was you, you know. I thought it might, but I only knew it was someone from our village, and there was always the possibility that you'd gone the way you thought I had… Now I'm afraid I must be leaving…" he shrugged, disappearing suddenly from sight.

"He always did like to make long speeches," Syaoran sighed, relaxing the arm that had been holding the Lightning Blade, his sword, and returning it to it's sheath. "Alright, you two. I know you're over there, and that one of you is the princess. Come on out," he shook his head slowly, his eyes not leaving their previous location as Sakura and Madison looked to each other in panic and came slowly out from hiding. "You two really shouldn't be here, you know, it's dangerous. Just because they won't kill me for now, doesn't mean they won't kill those accompanying me."

"I'm sorry, good sir, but-"

"'good sir'?" he mocked. "There is nothing good about me, I do nothing except attract trouble. Address me as Syaoran or Wolf."

"Alright, Syaoran… I'm afraid that I shall be accompanying you for as long as you will allow, as will Madison," Sakura said sharply. "I am tired of being cooped up in that castle, and you seemed like the most suitable person to go with, most capable to protect us if need be."

"What makes you think I want to protect you?" he sighed, finally turning to face them. "Alright, you can accompany me, be you must find a safe place once we reach Odaiba. There is more to fear than just the MoonFighters once we arrive."

"Then it's true? You did try to kill him? Why-"

"He was my rival learning magic. All of the best sorcerers came from the area in which I lived… my own sword, though real in nature and with only minor magical capabilities, could match the power of any magical one. And though the rest of my abilities were strong, they weren't the strongest… but still, I found only one to be a match for me. Eriol Hirigazawa. He challenged me to a competition one day, a magic/sword fight at dusk, on an old bridge over a waterfall, a mile or two out of town. The last one surviving would win… I thought I'd killed him, but it seems that his twin sister, the best sword fighter besides myself, and a strong sorceress as well, saved him." He took a deep breath and scanned the trees again momentarily. "Things have only gotten worse from there… That's why I didn't want you involved…"

Madison stood staring at the boy she had chosen to follow with Sakura. She had sworn to accompany Sakura at all times, but this was all very dangerous… She prayed they would survive the week. Sakura, however, took a deep breath and fingered a necklace she had insisted on wearing.

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

I've had a few people ask why I use mostly the English names for the characters, but gave Syaoran and Eriol their Japanese ones. They're cooler for one thing, more people are used to them than their English names but the other English names are more common, and they're from a different part of the world in this story. I'll see you people around, in the crossovers-anime section from now on. Review, please!!!


End file.
